Dead Rising: Mientras tanto
by viry.villa3
Summary: Una historia romántica bajo la perspectiva de una joven llamada Biana Villa, amiga de Frank que incluso estuvo involucrada en Willamate, veremos a nuestro héroe Frank West en sus primeros años después de lo ocurrido en el mall, y cómo vivió con en su fama (muy poco). Se toparan con amigos que conocieron años atrás. Clasificado como "M"por si acaso...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Se escuchan ruidos, todo esta oscuro, una cámara es encendida y comienza a grabar… Se coloca una chica en el sofá y mira a la cámara: _

-Ya saben cómo comenzó todo, no es necesario que les explique, lo que ya conocen; pero igual debo hacerles saber… ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No hagas eso! (Se agacha como si le doliera el estómago) – Se aleja del ángulo de la cámara y regresa en seguida como si nada.

-Déjame, yo también quiero decir algo. ¡Va! ¡Púdranse todos! ¡HA,HA,HA! Miserables insectos. No les diré nada, no quiero hablar de oquis. Se para del asiento, y enseguida regresa la otra:

-Entonces, déjame a mi (se sienta) Uff… Esa fui yo… No yo sino mi otra yo… Aún tenemos problemas, pero nos llevamos bien, aahh ahora sale cuando le da su gana, pero sabe respetar en algunos casos ¡jiji En fin, ya han pasado no sé… (Piensa) Hmm… ¿2 años? La historia acerca de Santa cabeza, y todo lo que sucedió, se creyó ficticia, Frank se deprimió un poco ante la incredulidad de la gente… ¡Ah! No, otra v…-

-¡Malditos bastardos! Debieron estar ahí para que vean lo que es bueno ¡Montón de maricas! ¡Ha,ha,ha,ha!-

-¡Yaaaaaa! ¡No fastidies! (Se para y toma la cámara de video bruscamente) ¡La cámara se echara a perder si la maltratas! Awww… ¡Basta! (Deja la cámara en su lugar) Entonces continuo… Pero solo fue momentáneo, él se esforzó demasiado para dar a conocer casi todo lo que ocurrió; hata conoció al Presidente de los E.U.A, se esta volviendo una celebridad y… sí se divierte de vez en cuando, por mi parte decidí dejarle todo el crédito, después de todo era su historia en un principio. Por cierto conseguimos un trabajo "fijo" aunque él no lo necesite siempre anda de un lado a otro. Hmmm… Frank, sabe lo que siento pero… no se ha mencionado nada desde esa vez ¡je! Él es mas como "un espíritu libre" –

-…De aseguro es gay…-

-¡Cállate!- Sonrojada

-¡Ha,ha,ha! Me encanta fastidiarte.-

-¡Ya! Buuff… Y pues henos aquí, en mi casa después de tanto tiempo… (Se entristeció por alguna razón) Aun no me saco de la cabeza todo aquello, y definitivamente nadie quedo igual… Todos cambiamos, hasta Frank… Hmm… ¿Isabella? Uhmm… Perdí contacto con ella desde hace casi un año, pero sé que esta bien y muy ocupada. (Sonríe) Pero bueno dejando eso a lado… –

-Maldita piruja, casi nos quita a Frank… sólo por ser más bonita… se cree la gran cosa… (Molesta) –

-¡Hey! No digas eso, cállate.-

-Eso es lo que piensas (sonríe con malicia) A mi no me puedes engañar ¡yo soy tú…! Aaagghh-

_Se pone de pie en un instante y apaga la cámara de video… De rato, se escucha algo… la cámara es encendida de nuevo:_

-Tuve que dormir, para calmarla. A ella no le agrada mucho Isabella, no ve lo que yo… y eso que somos la misma. (Exhalo un suspiro) Van a hacer las 2:00 a.m. tengo que dormir, mañana voy a trabajar, además así podre ver a Frank… Espero que este bien, no deja de preocuparme; el haberlo visto ahí ese día… me hace sentir un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo siempre que viene a mi mente esa escena, él… él…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_En la parte del militar _Brock Mason _(Escena final de Dead Rising 1)_:

_-Frank acabo con ese tipo… arrojándolo a los zombies y éste fue devorado por ellos, Frank se tiro de rodillas y alzo un grito desesperado al cielo. Isabella y yo estábamos batallando contra los zombies que rodeaban la camioneta, voltee a verle… y me sentí tan impotente y mi otra yo se adueño de mí una vez mas…-_

_-Me arroje a los zombies usando sus cabezas para poder cruzar, y llegar hasta él… es lo que ella deseaba así que la ayude a llegar.-_

_-No recuerdo cómo paso… pero igual estoy agradecida, no pensé en nada mas que en Frank, me lance a él abrazándolo por la espalda, y yo ya estaba llorando no quería soltarlo… no quería verlo de esa manera…- _

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Exhala un suspiro – Pero… ¿qué se le va hacer? En fin, tengo sueño… así que nos vemos (sonríe) –

Presiona un botón equivocado, no se apagó la cámara y el video siguió corriendo… Se escucha que cierra la puerta de la habitación y por casi dos horas la imagen es la misma, el sofá y una luz tenue que parece venir de la cocina es lo que se continua grabando; hasta que se escuchó de nuevo la puerta y unas pisadas se acercan a la cámara

-¿Uhu? Esto sigue encendido… Si que tenía sueño. Hmmm… aaaahhhmm... (Se estira y se acomoda en el sofá) Bueno ya que esta así contaré lo que nos paso después de haber llegado aquí. Estuvimos internadas en un Hospital psiquiátrico debido a mi condición e inestabilidad mental, ¡Bah! Estúpidos doctores de… ¡Hmp! Ella lo bloqueo de su mente, casi no lo recuerda, tuve que ser yo la que soportara por las dos, pero no me quejo ha sido la única vez en que he estado fuera mucho tiempo. Frank nos ayudo a salir después… (Se queda pensando y suelta un suspiro) Ella no puede ser sincera consigo misma, es tan débil y manipulable; ¡Tonta! Frank puede que no quiera nada, pero ella sigue ahí como perrito obediente, ¡me enferma! …Pero si yo estoy igual… ¡HA,HA,HA! Que patético… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡MUERANSE! (Se pone de pie) Apagare esta cosa…-

Fin del prólogo.

**Aclaración:**_ Hago este fic sin fines de lucro sólo por diversión y lo más importante dejar volar mi imaginació los personajes de Dead Rising son exclusivos de CAPCOM, derechos reservados._


	2. Capitulo 1: Una oportunidad

**Capitulo 1**

**_ Una oportunidad - Eine Opportunität_**

_Sigue siendo la madrugada del mismo día…Tocan a la puerta y no dejan de sonar el timbre._

Biana molesta: ¡Aaaghh! ¡¿Quién será a estas horas?!-

Se acerca a la puerta, abre y es Frank quien dice entrando desbalanceado, se podría decir que esta…:

-¡Heey! ¡Ha,ha,ha! –

¿Qu… qué haces aquí de madrugada?- Dijo Biana, la "buena"

-Solo quise pasar a saludar…- Sonríe

-Pe… Pero… ¡Frank, si estas borracho! (Preocupada) ¿Por… por qué lo hiciste? (con un ligero tono de decepción)

-Pufff… Solo fueron unos tragos, no es para tanto (en tono de ebrio) ¡Hahaha!-

Biana lo toma del brazo, rodeando su cuello y lo lleva a arrastras al sofá. –Pesas…- Lo acuesta, y Frank solo hace un ruido, comienza a quedarse dormido mientras se acomoda.

- Estas empezando a engordar… ¿Frank? Aahh…Faltara mañana al trabajo… Hmm… Qué se le va a hacer. Ya se ha quedado dormido…-

*Sonido de ronquidos* Biana suelta un suspiro -¡uff!- Va a su habitación, toma una sábana del ropero, _*TUMP* _escucho un sonido fuerte y pesado, regresa a donde Frank y esta tirado en el piso boca abajo sin haber despertado.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Frank, estás bien?! ¿Frank?- Pone sus manos en la espalda y lo rueda para que quede boca arriba, éste ni despierta.

-Aaah… Hmmmnn… Déjame- Dijo Frank dormido. La hala hacía él, abrazándola como si nada, tal cual osito de peluche. Y sigue hablando entre dientes; Biana se sonrojo toda.

-Aaah…Frank… despierta (susurra, éste la acerca más hacia su enorme y velludo pecho, enterrándola) ñyaaa… Frank… ¿qu…qué hago…? – Intenta moverse, pero Frank la toma aun más fuerte sin causarle algún daño. -¿Se estará haciendo? …Debo zafarme… Huele a tabaco y alcohol… incluso huele… huele a perfume de mujer (molesta), pero… también… percibo su aroma… Huele a… a él.- Salen una lagrimas de sus ojos, expresando un sentimiento de conformidad. Frank finalmente abre los ojos, ve a Biana entre sus brazos, aun no capta del todo, mira a su alrededor, y un poco espantado suelta un grito:

-¡Aaah! ¡¿Pero qué…?!-

-Oh… Frank haz despertado (se seca las lágrimas)-

La suelta y se dan un poco de espacio, y se sientan en el piso; tratando de calmarse, Frank dice:

-¡Espera! (levantando sus manos) –

Nota que Biana trae puesto una blusa azul de tirantes y un short corto negro, luego se palpa él mismo sus ropas, checa que trae su cinto del pantalón abrochado, exhala un suspiro aliviado.

-No paso nada…-

Biana confundida -¡¿Eh?! (Se da cuenta de lo que pensó y sonrojada grita) ¡Frank! ¡Pero qué cosas dices! (Se pone de pie un poco molesta) Ya hasta se te paso la borrachera, lo cual me da gusto. Puedes dormir en el sofá, también se hace cama, pero antes que nada te me quitas esas ropas, necesitas tomar una ducha. Mientras te… (Camina hacia el cuarto de lavado)…buscare algo para que te cambies. Voy a lavar tu ropa, huele demasiado a "bar" –

Biana se queda parada, Frank la detiene diciéndole:

-¿Eh? Pero… no es necesario yo ya…-

-¡Nada! (Colocando ambas manos en sus caderas) ¿Qué no oíste maldito borracho?, son las 4:00 de la madrugada, te me quitas todo y cuando termines puedes acostarte conmigo. Si lo deseas (Le lanza una mirada provocativa)- Ésta era la otra Biana.

Frank confuso –Pero… ¡¿qué?! –

-¡Ha,ha,ha! Ya quisieras miserable gusano.-

-Hmm… Pero si eres tú. Deberían de avisar cuando hacen eso, ¡no es divertido!-

-Pues para mí lo es, y mucho, ¡Ja!-

Cambio de nuevo -Perdón, no es mi intención… No le hagas caso, ahora vuelvo.- Apenada.

Después de un momento, Frank ya esta desvestido, Biana regreso, con ropa en sus manos parecía un pijama azul y rojo, con dibujos de un videojuego en particular, era de Mario Bros. Sin querer vio a Frank en ropa interior, avergonzada grito:

-¡Aaaah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Debí preguntar – Se tapo la cara con la ropa.

Frank ni se inmuta, voltea y se acerca a ella, Biana escucho los pasos, se hizo hacia atrás topando con la pared, él le quita la ropa, e inmediatamente se gira para no verle.

Frank pregunta - ¿Y esto?-

-Es de mi hermano, a veces viene en vacaciones a visitarme… Hmm… me di cuenta que son casi de la misma talla así que pensé que te quedaría… aah… ¿M… me pasas tu ropa? El baño esta enseguida del cuarto de lavado, aah… el agua esta caliente, si necesitas algo me llamas. –

Frank le da la ropa excepto su ropa interior, Biana rápidamente se va al cuarto a lavar la ropa, y éste se dirige al baño.

Después de un momento, Frank esta checando el pijama lo observa y dice sentado en la taza del baño con la tapa puesta, y la toalla en su cintura.

-Hmm… Mario, personalmente prefiero a Megaman. (Se coloca el pantalón y la camisa)…Bien… casi a la perfección, me hubiera asustado si me quedara bien.-

Le quedo un poco grande, resulta que el hermano de Biana, es un poco gordo, amante de los videojuegos y con apariencia de un bonachón. Frank sale del baño y se detiene en el pasillo viendo los retratos familiares haciendo un comentario al respecto.

-Hmm… No había visto esto antes. No se parecen… -

-¿Frank? –

-¿Eh? ¡Biana! – Dijo Frank sorprendido.

Le sonríe – Ya te prepare la cama, y tu ropa la he puesto a secar… - se sonroja.

-Sí, gracias no debiste…-

-¡Nha! Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¡ji,ji! Descansa Frank, ya hablaremos mañana… -

-Sí, tu también que… descanses.-

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Biana nada sorprendida por el sonido de alarma que proviene del reloj de Frank le dice, preocupada:

-Ya es hora, ¿verdad?-

-Sí. ¿Dónde…?-

-Ah sí, deja lo traigo. (Se fue al cuarto de lavado e inmediatamente regreso a donde Frank, dándole una caja.) Toma.-

-Aaah… Gracias.- Lo toma en sus manos y enseguida se coloca el suero. Expresa un "Ah" de alivio y de dolor.

Biana se puso a pensar mientras veía a Frank_ -Cada vez lo necesita más… Recuerdo que hace un año lo usaba solo un par de veces y ahora es cada vez menos el tiempo en que se lo debe inyectar si no, él podría morir y posteriormente… y… ¡No! No quiero pensarlo… él no… - Preocupada._

-Listo, mucho mejor…-

-Bien, te dejo. Hasta mañana.- Biana regreso a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se sonrojo pensando en Frank, cuando lo vio casi desnudo.

-¡Aaah! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!- Tapándose su rostro con las sabanas.

Su otra yo, le dice:

-Pervertida, bien que te gusto.-

-Cállate, y déjame dormir. ¡Uhm!- grita malhumorada acomodándose de lado para dormir.

-¿No me digas que no se lo viste?- sonriendo

-¡Yaaa! ¡No fastidies!-

-¡Ha,ha,ha,ha! Es divertido.-

Mientras Frank se dirige de nuevo a la sala, y se echa en la cama, la cual rechina un poco. Frank vio la cámara en su tripie y observo el techo pensando.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Por alguna razón siempre término regresando… aquí…- Se dio la vuelta y cerro sus ojos.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Biana sale de su habitación para dirigirse al baño, en el reloj digital marcan las 8:00 a.m. pero antes ve a Frank dormido aún, le causa ternura verlo dormir.

Susurra – Esta cansado… no sé qué habrás hecho esta vez, Frank… pero descansa… -

Mientras Frank dormía, Biana tomo una ducha, se cambio de ropa, plancho la ropa de Frank dejándola lista para cuando despertara, y estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno pero antes llama al trabajo, le contesta la secretaria y le pasa a su Jefe.

-Señor, buenos días… llamo para decirle que el día de hoy faltare al trabajo y…Frank también, no se encuentra muy bien que digamos… y…-

-Biana… Entiendo a la perfección. A mi no me engañas, no le tienes porque justificar; lo hizo de nuevo ¿eh?-

-Aah… s…sí. Perdón.-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? En tal caso él es quien debería hacerlo, pero bueno siempre es igual. Tómense el día, mañana los quiero a primera hora ¡Y! con horas extra. –

-Ah, sí señor… ¡Gracias!- Cuelga el teléfono terminando la llamada.

_*TUMP*_

-¿Eh? ¿Otra vez? – Sorprendida

En efecto… Frank esta tirado en el piso pero esta vez esta consiente y despierto, se levanta quejándose y sentado en el suelo dice:

-¡Auch! Ah… Buenos días, Biana… Waaaa (Bostezo) –

-Aah… (Suspira) Buenos días, Frank. (Se acerca viéndolo y le sonríe) Te ves bien con esa pijama. ¡Je,je,je! Voy a preparar el desayuno, tu ropa esta seca y planchada. (Se aleja yendo a la cocina) Llame al Jefe…-

Frank se pone de pie y sorprendido dice -¡¿Eh?! -

-Le dije que faltarías hoy… amm… no lo tomo muy bien que digamos… pero aun así nos dio el día, solo que… trabajaremos horas extras mañana (apenada) Lo siento…-

-Ah… era obvio, pero tú no tienes por qué llevarla también, mañana hablare con él para que te deje salir temprano. (Se echo de nuevo a la cama)

-No, no te preocupes. No me molesta en lo absoluto además estoy faltando hoy así que debo pagar el tiempo no empleado.- (agacho su mirada)

Frank se le acerco, y ella no se dio cuenta- Uhmm… eres muy terca (la tomo de la cabeza y la acaricio, le llega a su pecho y parece una niña tratando de no llorar, Biana esta totalmente sonrojada con el gesto que ha mostrado Frank) No me dejarás, ¿verdad?-

-Aah… ahh… yo… Lo siento… ya tome una decisión… Si me disculpas…- Se alejó de Frank tan pronto termino de hablar.-

Biana llega a la parte de la cocina, y sonrojada aun se dice:

_-Aaah… Mi corazón no deja de latir tan fuerte, shh, shh… trata de calmarte. Él… él… ¡Han sido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo! – Se desespero un poco que la otra Biana tomo el control diciendo:_

_-Debería asesinarlo y terminar con esto. ¡Ha, ha, ha!- (Toma el cuchillo de cocina, el mas grande que tiene)-_

_-¡No! ¡No te atrevas! Estoy muy feliz… (Cierra sus ojos y sigue hablando con ella misma y al mismo tiempo con su otra yo, suelta un suspiro para tranquilizarse)…Muy feliz.-_

_-Solo era una broma, te estaba probando. (La otra Biana se puso seria diciendo) Yo sé cuanto deseas estar así, aun que sea solo un momento.-_

Frank irrumpe los pensamientos de ambas, ya trae su típica ropa de siempre y dice:

-¿Y qué vas a preparar?- Sentándose a la mesa.

-No losé… ahmm… estaba pensando en tostada francesa. ¿Ta parece?

-Como quieras. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?- Se pone de pie

-No, gracias. Solo siéntate, mientras te preparo un café, y toma el periódico de hoy.-

Frank se sienta de nuevo y toma el periódico con ambas manos y pasa unas paginas, Biana le esta preparando el café, va y se lo deja a un lado, Frank le agradece con una sonrisa pero cuando dio vuelta a la hoja se topa con un articulo muy interesante.

-¡Aaaaah! –

Biana se sobresalta y grita - ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué gritas?!-

Frank le muestra la página del periódico y esta una fotografía de Isabella; el articulo trata sobre un nuevo medicamento que esta en proceso. Frank pone una sonrisa en su rostro, Biana también y dice:

-Hasta que sabemos algo acerca de ella, si que esta ocupada.-

-Lose. (Le da un sorbo a la taza) Hmm… esta bueno el café. –

-Gracias- sonríe

Biana sigue con el desayuno y después de 5 minutos a lo mucho, esta sirviéndolo; siguen hablando sobre Isabella.

-Después de todo han pasado 2 años, y no estaría mal verla de nuevo.- Dijo Frank con la boca llena.

-Si, tienes razón, igual yo quisiera saludarla. Perdí contacto con ella desde hace un tiempo…-

-Hmm…-

-Uhmm…-

Ambos, quedan en silencio recordando un acontecimiento, acerca de Isabella.

_"-…Y después que logramos huir, y salimos del helicóptero se llevaron a Isabella acusándola por terrorismo entre otras cosas. Frank intento intervenir, pero fue inútil… Solo nos quedamos parados, viendo como se la llevaban.-"_

En el reloj marcan las 10:00 a.m.

Frank para romper la tensión, dice:

-¿Quieres salir a algún sitio?-

Biana sorprendida se dice en su mente:

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? (nerviosa) Ya se ha quedado a dormir varias veces… Pero es la primera vez que me pide algo así… _(Se sonroja, Frank solo la observa, y de repente la otra Biana irrumpe su pensamiento diciéndole)_ -Anda, no te hagas del rogar. ¡Contéstale! –_

-¿Eh? ¿Se puede…?-

-Claro que sí, tonta. Aprovechemos nuestro día libre, tengo que agradecerte lo que haces por mí. ¿No?-

-¡Bien! Solo deja voy por mi bolso – Emocionada se pone de pie dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Biana trae puesto un pantalón azul mezclilla, una blusa roja con mangas negras, esta usando su cabello suelto el cual llega un poco debajo de su cintura trae una especie de boina color café, y sus converse rojos. De prisa fue a la sala donde Frank esta esperándola; echo consigo su cámara de video y se quedo parada viéndolo.

_-No es una cita, así que no debo emocionarme tanto… pero… verlo ahí parado frente a mi puerta hace que me haga ilusiones… él no… no…- (sonrojada) _

-¿Lista?-

-Sí-

-Vámonos-

Salen, caminan un poco por la calle y piden un taxi, Biana como de costumbre se pone a grabar con su cámara de video.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que salimos juntos, ¿no es verdad?- Dijo Frank viéndola a los ojos, lo cual puso súper nerviosa a Biana y se trabo en su respuesta.

-Aah… Eh… sí, de… de hecho. (Agacho su mirada) ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?-

-Hmm… (Estiro sus brazos y los coloco encima del asiento, de modo que Biana podía sentir su brazo derecho) Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú. ¿Qué te apetece?-

_-Aaah… por Dios contéstale lo que sea (mente de Biana) _Aaah… pues ya que te encanta el café, porqué no vamos a Starbucks, tengo ganas de un Frapuchino. (Sonríe) –

-Uhm, como gustes. Oye amigo al Starbucks más cercano, por favor.-

El chofer del taxi responde – Sí, señor… (Lo mira por el espejo y se da cuenta) Oiga, usted es ¡Frank West!-

Frank nada sorprendido dice – Así es, el único y el mejor. –

-Señor West, mi hija es su fan; me podría dar un autógrafo.-

-Claro, solo deme un bolígrafo y papel; y con gusto se lo doy.-

-¡Cielos!, gracias Señor West, deme un segundo.-

Detiene el auto frente al establecimiento, salen Frank y Biana; mientras el taxista busca lo que le pidió Frank hace un momento, éste le da el autógrafo, el chofer no le cobro, encendio su auto y se alejó contento. Frank se acerca a Biana y ella sonriendo dice:

-Fantástico, veo que tu fama sigue aumentando, me da gusto por ti. –

-¡Bha! No fue nada. Bueno (dan unos pasos y entran al lugar) damas primero.-

-Gracias. (Mientras Frank detiene la puerta) –

La Señorita de la caja los atiende, mientras se dirigen a una mesa cerca de la ventana, toman asiento uno frente al otro. Cuando ambos iban a decir algo, la misma joven cajera se acerca a la mesa, dice:

-Perdón, pero usted es ¿Frank West?-

Frank sonriendo dice – ¡Claro!-

La joven eufórica grita – ¡Es él, esta aquí! ¡Aaaaahh!–

Los demás clientes del sitio se acercan a la mesa, pidiendo emocionados su autógrafo y aprovechan para tomar fotografías. Biana se pone a grabar y a través de esa lentilla ve a Frank de manera distinta se dice _"Parece que es feliz"_ una típica chica rubia con un cuerpazo trae puesto una blusa de tirantes color rosa y un short de mezclilla muy corto; se acerca a Frank pidiendo que le firme sus pechos, los cuales estaban expuestos por un gran escote. La joven ve a Biana como cualquier cosa, se sienta en las piernas de Frank y hace un comentario – ¿No le molestara a su novia, Señor West? – Biana se puso celosa e inmediatamente Frank contesto, mientras tomaba el marcador en su mano para escribir -¡Je! No es mi novia. No te preocupes-

Y un poco triste, Biana se puso de pie, de la nada su otra yo sale sin previo aviso, se pone frente a Frank y lo mira de una manera distinta como si estuviese decepcionada. No le dijo nada, empujo a la bola de gente que se interponía en su camino gritando – ¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Estorbos!–

Todas las personas se quedan en silencio y observan a Biana salir molesta del lugar. Frank se dio cuenta que ya no era Biana, se quito a la chica de encima e intento correr para alcanzarla, pero la gente se le amontonaba.

Biana camino rápido hasta la esquina de la calle, el cielo se nublo de repente, ya no estaba su otra yo, pero se sintió mal y dijo: -No soy su novia… Tiene razón, y no debo sentirme de esta manera. Es normal que tenga "fanáticas" así.-

-Sólo te provoco esa maldita rubia oxigenada. Hice bien en sacarte de ahí, pero me hubieras dejado partirle la cara de plástico que tenía.- Dijo furiosa la otra Biana.

-¡No! No debo hacer quedar mal a Frank frente a su público.- Ésta apretó sus ojos con fuerza evitando llorar.

-¡Pero eso qué importa!- Se dio cuenta que lágrimas caían de sus ojos, Biana lloraba por dentro su otra yo se dio cuenta que no soporto lo sucedido. -No llores.-

-Lo intento… pero no puedo evitarlo…- Dijo Biana "la buena"

-Aah… Eres un estúpido Frank- Cambiando de nuevo a la "mala". Se dio la vuelta para buscar a Frank el cual ya estaba parado frente a ella. Y ésta molesta le dijo. -¿Te crees la gran cosa, verdad? (Frank callado, noto enseguida, que estaba llorando, ésta se dio cuenta) Mira lo que hiciste, la haz hecho llorar. Debería asesinarte como esta mañana… (Sonríe sádicamente) Sí… Je, je, je-

Frank no le importo mucho lo que le dijo, y se acercó, ella no se dio cuenta ya que se puso a imaginar alguna manera de torturarlo por hacer sufrir a Biana (la buena).

-¿Eh?- La tomo en sus brazos y éste le dijo susurrándole al oído.

-Sé que puedes escucharme, y sé que lo que dije te hizo sentir mal, pero no fue mi intención. Lo juro, solo me meto en mi papel… Tú sabes que eres importante para mí –

_-Es la primera vez que me dice eso…- Pensó Biana_

Biana la "mala" aun estaba en posesión del cuerpo, la otra no quiso salir, pero escucho a la perfección. – Si eso es verdad, deberías de demostrarlo más. Eres un idiota. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Y siempre lo serás para mí-

-¡No estoy hablando contigo! Déjala salir.- Grito Frank molesto apretándola de los antebrazos.

- ¡Suéltame me lastimas! ¡No quiere salir! ¡Así que cierra el pico! (Se zafo de los brazos de Frank y lo miro enojada) ¡He dicho qu…!-

-Frank la interrumpe gritándole - ¡Dije que la dejes salir! ¡Biana!-

Ésta se le queda viendo de manera retadora y molesta aún le dice -¡Bien, como quieras!- Agacho su cabeza e inmediatamente, cayeron unas lagrimas al suelo.

-Lo… Lo siento… - Dijo siendo Biana.

Frank se sintió aliviado y se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros. –Hey… yo soy el que debe disculparse, así que perdóname.-

Biana aun cabizbaja dice – Cla… Claro que te perdono… no te preocupes… (Levanta su cabeza y le sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos y sonrojada) –

Frank dice – Bien, vámonos. Te comprare un helado. –

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me tratas como una niña…? No lo soy (Refunfuño)-

-Claro que sí. ¡Ja,ja,ja! Para mí lo eres. ¡Anda ya! Te comprare lo que quieras.-

Biana intento sentirse mejor, se empezó a secar las lágrimas, Frank la vio, se puso frente a ella y la tomo de la cara, y seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelo azul que traía consigo.

-¿Mejor?- Sonrío

-Aah… S… sí… Gra… gracias…- Dijo Biana sonrojada y agacho su mirada. Y caminaron por la acera.

_Al día siguiente…_

Una noticia se propago muy deprisa en internet, llegando a los medios de comunicación. La noticia es sobre Frank y la "chica misteriosa"; vieron a Biana muy joven para Frank que lo tacharon de posible "Lolicon" que supuestamente esa era su preferencia sexual; chicas con apariencia infantil. Les tomaron fotografías e incluso unos videos fueron subidos a Youtube, en el momento en que están abrazados y discutiendo.

Biana encendió el televisor mientras desayuna cereal, y se quedo pasmada al ver tremendo "chisme" –Pero… pero… ¡¿Quéeeee?!- Se sobresalto tanto que su otra yo grito molesta – ¡AAAAGHHH!, ¡Malditos amarillistas! No tienen por qué meterse en la vida de los demás. Todo fue culpa de Frank. – Se puso de pie y tomo el televisor y lo lanzo al fregadero. -Grrr-… Lo asesinare… con mucho placer… muy lentamente y lo disfrutare…- Cerro sus ojos y Biana "la buena" salió preocupada. -¿Pero qué hiciste? Aahh… me gustaba esta televisión… Rayos… (Suspiro) Aaah… ¿Qué voy a decir en el trabajo? Ya debieron enterarse… que vergüenza–

Frank por su parte, no enciendo el televisor y no supo nada acerca de la noticia, hasta que salió de su hogar para ir a trabajar. Un puñado de reporteros lo esperaban fuera del edificio que parecía más un hotel de cinco estrellas, para entrevistarlo. Éste se quedo sorprendido, se coloco sus anteojos de sol y las preguntas le llovieron, algunas de ellas eran – _¿Quién es la joven? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos? ¿Es normal para usted tener esa preferencia sexual? ¿Señor West, ha tenido sexo con una menor? _– Las preguntas iban tomando un rumbo distinto y se volvían mas explicitas… Frank se molesto y de inmediato se quito a la gente de encima, solo respondió.

-Es una amiga y compañera de trabajo. No anden afirmando cosas que no son verdad.- Dijo en tono serio.-

Para cuando Biana llego al trabajo; un compañero llamado Josh, le dice:

-¡Hey! Biana ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias una relación con Frank West?-

Ella se sorprendió y dijo apenada -Ta… Tal vez no lo dije porque no es verdad, es puro amarillismo… -

-Pero las fotos y el video son más que claros, no se ven falsos. –

-Aah… eso no es suficiente para que asimilen que sostengo una relación de noviazgo con Frank, él y yo sólo somos amigos, y nada más… No me fastidies Josh, no querrás saber cómo soy cuando me enfado. Créeme - Se dirigí molesta a su escritorio y se puso a trabajar en lo que había dejado pendiente. Su Jefe la observaba desde la oficina.

_Mas tarde en el trabajo:_

La lluvia caía levemente en la ventana, Biana termino de editar una entrevista de la cual se había hecho cargo, Frank estaba ausente por trabajo al menos eso suponía ella.

-Uhmm… Es difícil concentrarme cuando esta él, pero lo es más cuando no esta. (Llorando por dentro) No dejo de pensar en él…-

_*RING RING*_

Se sobresalta, levanta la bocina del teléfono y una voz masculina grita:

-¡Biana!-

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Sí, dígame Señor!-

-Ven a mi oficina. ¡Ahora!-

-Síiii. ¡Ahí voy!-

Se pone de pie inmediatamente dirigiéndose a la oficina de su Jefe, para cuando entra, su sorpresa fue que Frank ya estaba ahí.

-¿Qué sucede, Señor? – Acercándose al escritorio, un poco apenada.

-Deja lo que estés haciendo, necesito que tú y Frank salgan de ahora. Un oficial de la DHS (Departamento de Seguridad Nacional) vino esta mañana, diciendo que alguien los necesitaba ver hoy en la tarde. Y como no quiero problemas será mejor que se marchen en este instante.

-¡Oh…! – Expreso Biana.

Frank y Biana estaban desconcertados. Solo se vieron las caras, Biana salió de la oficina y Frank cerró la puerta tras ella y se quedo hablando con el Jefe.

-No sé en lo que estén metidos y ni me interesan solo no desprestigien esta empresa. Ya es suficiente con la noticia de que ustedes tienen una relación –

-Pero… eso… uh… Ya me canse de discutirlo en la mañana con los reporteros y la prensa. –

El Jefe lo mira desconfiado y dice - ¿Estas seguro que no son nada mas que amigos?-

-Claro. – Lo dijo muy firme.

El Jefe se cruzo de brazos y con un tono de decepción dijo – Es una pena, porque es una excelente mujer, y amiga. Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para darles consejos. No son unos niños pubertos.

- Dejando eso a lado. Sabe para qué nos llamaron, ¿verdad? –

-¿Me conviene saberlo? ¡No! (Se puso de pie, exaltado) ¡Largo de aquí! (Dándole la espalda) –

-¡Tsh! Bien, me retiro. Pero a ella no la castigue por lo que pase después.-

El Jefe solo giro sus ojos en dirección a Frank, por un segundo y vio por la ventana unos autos negros que se estacionaban frente al edificio. Éste se retiro sin más, vio a Biana recargada en la pared y se acercó a ella llevándose su mano a la cabeza como si se estuviese rascando y dijo:

- Uhmm… ¿Nos vamos?-

-B…bien… Iré por mis cosas.- Dijo nerviosa.

Frank la vio irse y se puso a meditar y pensar en para qué los estaban buscando y la única respuesta que se le vino fue el acontecimiento de Willamate; y aun así tenía dudas sin responder, por el momento.

Aún llovía delicadamente, Biana traía su paraguas pero Frank lo tomo en su lugar, como símbolo de caballerosidad. Salen del edificio, e inmediatamente dos personas salen del vehículo, uno era de tez negra y el otro aperlado; y se acercan a ellos diciéndoles:

-¿Frank West y Biana Villa?-

Frank los vio detalladamente y contesto –Sí. ¿Ya nos estaban esperando o qué?-

-Por supuesto. (Sacaron sus placas cada uno y las guardan en el acto) Sean tan amables de entrar al auto y no hagan preguntas innecesarias, les responderán cualquier duda en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino.- Dijo el de piel aperlada el cual se apellida O'connell.

Obedecieron a los oficiales, y entraron al auto, e inmediatamente arrancaron para marcharse del lugar, el Jefe de ambos observo todo desde su ventana. Biana estaba muy callada, y nerviosa mas que de costumbre. Frank lo noto y la tomo de la mano susurrándole al oído:

-Está bien, estoy aquí contigo.-

Biana se sonrojo al escucharlo de esa manera, se estremeció por dentro. Solo asintió con la cabeza pero siguió callada en todo el camino; hasta llegar a su destino.

…Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno sé que empezó un poco tranquila la historia, igual espero y sea de su agrado. El personaje de Biana, es de mi creación y tengo su biografía y todo pero no sé si pueda agregarla aquí aparte; igual lo hare para que la comprendan porque si se dieron cuenta y me supe explicar bien tiene doble personalidad. En fin, saludos y bendiciones nwn Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi Fic *w*. Dejénme sus comentarios xD ¡Por favor! Si son tan amables nwn.

**Mini Biografía:**

**Biana Villa**: Amiga de Frank, y compañera de trabajo (En ocaciones), es una novata que tiene como tres años de conocer a nuestro fotógrafo.A pesar de que él le prohibió que le acompañase a Willamette, ella lo siguió por sus propios medios, (se escabullo en el helicóptero) y bajo sin que él se diera cuenta. Tiene un oscuro secreto, que ni ella misma recordaba, tiene doble personalidad; ésta se presenta cuando ella se ve en apuros extremos referentes a los zombies, así que cambia constantemente, y ambas personalidades se sienten atraídas a Frank, es menor que él , ella tiene 24 años. Es delgada, suele vestir un pantalón negro de mezclilla, converse rojos, su cámara de video, y grabadora, usa lentes, su cabello castaño oscuro, usa una blusa de manga de ¾ unas pulseras en su brazo derecho. Parece aun más pequeña por su estatura (1.60) y la manera en que se comporta al principio. Pero cuando es la otra, da miedo, parece una psicópata que te asesinara en cualquier momento, pero solo es para ayudar contra los zombies. Su parte "buena" es callada, le gusta ayudar, no le gustan las peleas o discusiones, le gusta Frank (aunque él no lo sepa en un principio) celosa (obvio) le gusta grabar casi todo. Es sincera, sensible y casi siempre se disculpa por lo que hace o dice. La otra Biana "la mala" Aparte de lo anterior mencionado es lo contrario a la "buena", grita demasiado, es irritante, es un poco provocativa, (le da a conocer los sentimientos de la otra Biana diciéndole a Frank, que están las dos enamoradas de él) tiene cierto gusto por la sangre, no le tiene miedo a nada, matar zombies es su especialidad, y la katana su arma predilecta, termina manchada de sangre siempre que pierde el control, pero su debilidad es la misma… _**Frank**_. A éste trata de subirle el ánimo con insultos en muchas ocasiones, parece una _tsundare_ xD pero bueno, en el fondo sigue siendo una misma. Edad 24 años (Dead rising) y 29 años (Dead rising 2). Mexicana, pero reside en Estados unidos.


End file.
